saiyuki and the constipated elephant
by yuki-yuki
Summary: i've uploaded this thing for almost three times!.. the title says it all!!! ^___^ read and review plaezzzz!


Title: Saiyuki and the constipated elephant  
  
Disclaimer; Saiyuki is not mine!. nothing in this world is mine!...  
  
^_______________________^  
  
After few hours of driving....  
  
Goku: "ne?. Hakkai!. don't you think we're a little off the road?"  
  
Hakkai: "I think so too.ne? Sanzo"  
  
Sanzo: "just go straight!"  
  
Hakkai: "hai!. if you say so"  
  
So with that Hakkai just drove straight without turning. Goku and Gojyo have been sleeping at the back for a few hundred times, still they have not reach their destination.  
  
Goku: "Sanzo!. I'm hungry already!"  
  
Sanzo: "shut up!. just go back to sleep!"  
  
Gojyo: Hakkai!. when are we going to reach the next town!"  
  
Hakkai: "soon enough! ^_^"  
  
Gojyo: "that's what you said a three hours and fifty seconds ago"  
  
Goku: "oh!.. Gojyo.. You can really tell the time and count!"  
  
Gojyo: "baka saru!"  
  
Goku: "nani!!!"  
  
Gojyo: "baka saru, baka saru, baka saru baka saru baka saru, baka saru!!!!!!"  
*making faces in front of goku*  
  
Goku: "teme!. ero kappa!.. stop calling me that!."  
*ready to punch gojyo*  
  
Sanzo: "STOP IT!!!!!" * shoot his gun*  
  
Hakkai: "calm down, goku!.. we'll be there soon! ^__^"  
  
Goku: that's what you said five minutes ago!  
  
Gojyo: oh!.. I'm impressed that you can count too!  
  
Goku: hehehe.. sankyu!  
  
Gojyo: just kidding!. that just four minutes and fifty nine seconds, now it's five minutes and two seconds. ok make that three seconds!  
  
Goku: "teme!!!"  
  
Sanzo: "I'll kill both of you in one second if you make any more noises!"  
*loads his gun*  
  
Hakkai: *stops the car*  
  
Sanzo: "what's wrong!?"  
  
Hakkai: "hakuryu needs to rest"..  
  
Sanzo: "where are we now!?"  
  
Hakkai: "if I'm not wrong..."  
  
Goku: "this looks like...."  
  
Gojyo: "Africa!"  
  
Hakkai: "hai!. we're now at Africa desert!"  
  
Sanzo: "how on earth did we came here!?"  
  
Hakkai: "I think we drove just straight and forgot to check the map !^__^"  
  
Sanzo: "cheh!.."  
  
Goku: "what about foods!?"  
  
*WHACK* *WHACK* *WHACK*  
  
Goku: "that's hurts!" *rubbing his head*  
  
Sanzo: "good for you!.. don't just think about food!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~after a few while~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku: "I'm getting hungry and this place is really hot!"  
  
Gojyo: "oi!. saru.. go find us food!"  
  
Sanzo: "hm. saru.. go find us food!"  
  
Goku: "but. where?.. this place is covered with hard rocks and sands!"  
  
Gojyo: "just go!" there must be an oasis somewhere!"  
  
Goku: "what's an oasis?"  
  
Gojyo: *sweatdrop*  
  
Hakkai: "I'll go with you! ^__^"  
  
Goku: "hakkai is still the best!"  
  
Gojyo: don't say that saru!.. that monk gonna be jealous, and when he gets jealous.. you'll know what gonna happen to you tonight!  
  
Goku: * a big question mark on his head*  
  
Hakkai: "never mind him!. let's go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~after a few hours, just when Sanzo's lips were getting burned by hours of smoking and Gojyo's mouth was about to tear up by his constant yawn~~~~~  
  
Goku: "AAAAAARRRGGGHHHHH!!!" "SANZO!!!!"  
  
Sanzo: "what now!?"  
  
Gojyo: "must be that he found a spider in his pants!"  
  
Sanzo: "or maybe some kind of insect bit on his lips!"  
  
Goku: "SANZO!!!.. HELP!.. HAKKAI'S STUCK!"  
  
Gojyo: "oh god!. don't tell me Hakkai got stuck in his belt again"  
  
Sanzo: "let's go!"  
  
^_____________________________________________________________^ Goku: "there!. the elephant is crushing Hakkai with its trunk!"  
  
Hakkai: "^_________^"  
  
Sanzo: "trust him to still smiling!"  
  
Gojyo: "Don't die!.you know I cannot sleep without you!.remember we have our own plan tonight! Don't die yet!!!"  
  
Hakkai: "h.h..he..hel..help!!"  
  
Sanzo: "that's easy!" *loads his gun*  
  
Goku: "don't!.. you'll kill him!. besides.. I think this elephant is having a problem!.. look at its face!"  
  
Elephant: *frowning in pain*  
  
Gojyo: "yeah!.. look here!" *standing in front of its butt*  
  
Goku: "oh!. poor elephant!. this thing always happen to me too!. but just bear with it. it will come out soon!"  
  
Sanzo: "an elephant is having a constipation?" *sweatdrop*  
  
Gojyo: "oh I see!. he need something to grab on while he's bearing with the pain!"  
  
Goku: "poor Hakkai!"  
  
*WHACK WHACK* *WHACK WHACK*  
  
Sanzo: "idiots!. by the time the thing comes out, Hakkai will be crushed!"  
  
Gojyo: "That's right!!!!. I don't want to sleep with a crushed Hakkai!"  
  
Sanzo: "that's simple!. just make the hole bigger!" *loads his gun*  
  
Goku: "NO!. you'll hurt his poor butt!!!."  
  
Elephant: ppppppsssssstttt!!!! (fart)  
  
Gojyo: "whoa!!!.. the smell!!"  
  
Goku: "with this smell, I can tell that this elephant is having a bad tummy ache and the thing that will come out must be very big!"  
  
Sanzo: "typical saru nose!"  
  
Gojyo: "so what do we do now!"  
  
Goku: "may I use my Almighty stuff to dig it out!"  
  
Sanzo and Gojyo: *nod* *nod*  
  
Goku; but again!. it's rather..eeew!!"  
  
Sanzo: I'll just give him an extra hole.. That will solve the problem!"  
  
Goku: "no!!. This animal is going to face the danger of extinction if you keep killing them!"  
  
Gojyo: *blink* *blink*  
  
Sanzo: "what ever!". "Then what do we do!"  
  
Hakkai: "h..h..h..hel.help..Me!"  
  
Gojyo: "quick!. Hakkai is dying!"  
  
Elephant: *turning pale*  
  
Sanzo: "what did you just eat?. damn elephant!"  
  
Gojyo: "I know!" "Do we have any rope with us!?"  
  
Sanzo and Goku: *blink* *blink* *blink*  
  
Gojyo: "I'll take that as no."  
  
Goku: "but I know someone who has somekind of rope as his weapon!"  
  
Gojyo: "who?"  
  
Goku: "it's not really a rope but it does look like a rope and I think it can be use as a rope!"  
  
Gojyo: "WHO?.DAMN IT!"  
  
(In tenkai)  
  
Homura: "so how's our plan to get that sutra and Goku?"  
  
Zenon: "not so good!"  
  
Shien: "homura"  
  
Homura: "nani?"  
  
Shien: "don't you think that some one is calling for you?"  
  
Homura: *widen his ears*  
  
Shien: "can you hear it?"  
  
Homura: "hm.. I think . it's Goku's voice"  
  
Zenon: "eeeeekk!"  
  
Homura: "AAAAHHHH!!.. FINALLY MY BELOVED GOKU IS SEARCHING FOR ME!!!".. " WAIT FOR ME!!.. I'M COMING!"  
  
Shien and Zenon: "typica!!"  
  
(back at the africa)  
  
Goku: "HOMURA!!". "HOMURA!!!!" "HO-MU-RA!!!"  
*jumping up and down*  
  
Sanzo: "this is so embarrassing ... let's get out of here!"  
  
Gojyo: "I think the lion is watching us!"  
  
Sanzo: "that lion must be saying something like. "will you make that saru shut up!"..."  
  
Homura: *appaered in god style together with his two companions"  
  
Goku: "at last!!!. here you are!"  
  
Homura: "what do you want!. I'll be gladly give it to you!!!"  
  
Goku: "SHIEN!!!"  
  
Homura: you.. You.. choose Shien over me!!!.  
  
Goku: come!.. Shien.. help us!  
  
Homura: Shien! You're fired!!!  
  
Zenon: oh.. Homura. look at these cute cubs!!! *rolling all over with the cubs*  
  
Shien: "what am I doing in the middle of Africa desert?!!"  
  
Gojyo: "no more worries, Hakkai!."  
  
Shien: "what the?"  
  
Goku: "Shien tie your weapon around that elephant's tummy!"  
  
Shien: "eh?"  
  
Homura: "you still want Shien to help instead of me!.. Shien is my good friend!. don't do this to me. Goku!"  
  
Gojyo: "oh. come on!. dimwits!!"  
  
Shien: *blur* "okay..okay"  
  
Gojyo: "that's right!. do it tightly!!!.."  
  
Elephant: *moan* *crushing Hakkai tighter*  
  
Goku: don't you think that elephant is in a greater pain!.. ne? Gojyo?"  
  
Gojyo: "never mind!.. "I need to save my Hakkai!"  
  
Sanzo: "idiots!"  
  
Shien: "it can't be any tighter any more!" *sweating*  
  
Gojyo: "good!!"  
  
Goku: "what now!?"  
  
Gojyo: "pull it!!" "come on Sanzo!. Homura!.. Goku!..and please stop that Zenon!. help us here!"  
  
Zenon: *giggling with the cubs*  
  
Sanzo: "never mind him!"  
  
Hakkai: "d..do..don't..!"  
  
Gojyo: "PULLLLL!!!.."  
  
Everyone: "HHHHAAAAIIIIYA!!"  
  
Gojyo: "PULLLLLLL!!!!"  
  
Everyone: "HAIIIIYYYAHH!"  
  
Elephant: *push* *push*  
  
-------------------------------(after a few hours of pulling)--------------- ----------------  
  
Goku: okay now!. it's over.. let's go!  
  
Zenon: I'm covered with shit!  
  
Shien: "everyone already warned you not to keep rolling with those cubs but you didn't hear us until you stopped directly under his butt and just the right time for the elephant to let it out!"  
  
Homura: "Shien!. give me back my Goku!!!!"  
  
Gojyo: oh.. Oh my poor Hakkai has no more air in his body!  
  
Goku: let's go get some food!  
  
Elephant: *faint with tummy half shrunk*  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++-----------------------------------  
  
That's all I can give you!.. Hope you've enjoyed it ^_______________^  
  
(excuse me for any grammar or typing error!.)  
  
DO REVIEW!!!.. I NEED IT! 


End file.
